Manual Book: Alaude
by Cielooo
Summary: Ini merupakan manual book berlisensi untuk babypoid Alaude, babypoid seri 1CloudA anda! Berbagai cara untuk menanganinya, dan cara untuk anda dan babypoid anda menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama! Special: gambar babypoid seri Alaude! Onegai!


**Manual Book **

~_How to use your new babypoid!~_

_Babypoid design _© **Akira Amano**

_Presented by _**Kokyu Yume inc.**

* * *

><p>Halo! Seperti yang kalian tahu, terima kasih sudah membeli <em>babypoid <em>seri 1CloudA kami, _babypoid _terbaru kami, Alaude, merupakan _babypoid _yang dijamin membuat anda serasa seperti orangtua sebetulnya! _Babypoid _Alaude ini merupakan bayi laki-laki berumur 10-12 bulan! Jadi, kalian bisa mengajarinya berjalan, bermain, dan memanggil anda sekalian '_papa', 'mama', 'tou-san', _atau '_kaa-san'_!

Pertama-tama, akan dijelaskan dulu apa saja fitur dan perlengkapan _babypoid _untuk Alaude anda! Nah, _merchandise _ataupun perlengkapan bayi yang kami berikan secara cuma-cuma untuk anda karena sudah 1 paket bersama _babypoid _adalah:

2 buah _rain coat _berwarna gelap [1 sudah dipakaikan kepada Alaude]

2 buah celana berwarna gelap seperti _rain coat _[1 sudah dipakaikan kepada Alaude]

2 pasang sepatu berwarna gelap [1 pasang sudah dipakaikan kepada Alaude]

1 dot bayi dengan air [bukan air biasa, jangan diminum] [dengan ukiran berbentuk 'Alaude']

1 _handcuffed _untuk mainan [terbuat dari bahan yang _Go Green_]

5 buah popok bayi [belum termasuk yang dipakaikan]

1 botol kecil air putih [bukan air biasa, digunakan untuk mengisi ulang botol air]

Nah, itu saja perlengkapan yang kami berikan kepada anda! Sekarang, cara untuk mengeluarkan Alaude dari boksnya…

Ada beberapa cara yang patut anda coba!

**O **Anda bisa menariknya, tapi hati-hati karena Alaude tidak suka dipaksa dan Alaude dapat mengaktifkan dirinya setelah anda membuka tutup boks-nya! Hati-hati agar anda tidak di _deathglare _[tapi _deathglare_nya tidak akan membahayakan nyawa anda]

**O **Anda bisa mengeluarkannya dengan menggunakan _teenpoid _seri 1UmaPC kami, Primo Cavallone. Nama yang kami gunakan untuk memanggilnya bukan lagi Primo Cavallone. Karena hal-hal, kami baru membertahu anda namanya adalah Alfonso. Suruh Alfonso untuk mengeluarkannya. Dia memiliki cara sendiri.

**O **Anda bisa menggunakan makanan. Contohnya; kue kering, short cake, dan macam-macam kue lainnya. Anda juga bisa memberinya kue khusus bayi [kue khusus bayi _babypoid _dikeluarkan oleh **Kokyu Yume inc.**]

Nah, sekarang anda sudah mengeluarkan _babypoid _terbaru anda, 'kan? Sekarang, karasteristik.

Babypoid Alaude memiliki sifat yang sangat moe, jadi, ini cocok bagi anda, para penggemar anak kecil! [kami tidak menggunakan kata pedophilia] dan sifat Alaude ini cenderung membuat anda gemas. Dengan sifatnya yang _tsundere_. Yakni _cool _tapi manja.

Jika Alaude ingin bermain, dia akan bermain dengan permainan yang super berbahaya, yakni bertarung. Jadi, solusinya adalah memberinya sosok adik kecil ataupun kakak. Sekali lagi, adik yang kami maksud adalah adik yang sama-sama tidak suka keributan dan _cool_, alias _babypoid _seri 10CLOUDHK yang kami beri nama **Hibari Kyoya**! Dia dijual terpisah di toko-toko terdekat. Dan sosok kakak adalah kakak yang tenang dan bijak. Contohnya adalah _childpoid _seri 1SKYGV yang kami beri nama **Giotto Vongola**, dia bisa menjadi kakak yang baik.

Jika anda meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba, dia akan menangis. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk pamit dengannya.

Kalau anda murung, tenang saja! _Babypoid _ini akan ke tempat anda, mencoba menghibur anda! Dia juga akan mencubit pipinya—walaupun akhirnya dia kesakitan dan mengelus-elus pipinya—jadi, Alaude adalah anak yang dapat menghibur anda!

**Warning: **Jangan memberi Alaude makanan biasa, karena Alaude membutuhkan makanan _babypoid _yang dikeluarkan secara khusus oleh **Kokyu Yume inc.**, dan jika anda masih berniat untuk memberikan Alaude makanan bayi biasa, kerusakan tidak ditanggung oleh perusahaan.

Untuk pembelian aksesoris _babypoid _lainnya, dapatkan selengkapnya di toko khusus kami!

**Letak: **Jalan Belphegor 4, Blok Shi-shi-shi, nomor 4! Dapatkan juga berbagai macam _babypoid, childpoid, _dan_ teenpoid _di outlet kami!

Pertanyaan yang sering diajukan:

**Q: **Apakah _babypoid _memerlukan batere?  
><strong>A: <strong>Tentu! Baterenya dapat bertahan selama 1 tahun, dan dapat dibeli lagi di outlet kami!

**Q: **Apakah _babypoid _akan muntah?  
><strong>A: <strong>Tidak! Lagipula, apa yang akan dimuntahkan?

**Q: **Kalau begitu, apakah _babypoid _akan pipis, dan BAB?  
><strong>A: <strong>VOIII! Tentu saja! Buang air kecil itu pasti! Tapi, dia tidak BAB.

**Q: **Err… kalau begitu, _babypoid _boleh diajak mandi?  
><strong>A: <strong>Tentu saja! Asalkan jangan kena matanya!

**Q: **Jadi… fisik _babypoid _itu sangat mirip dengan yang aslinya?  
><strong>A: <strong>_Of course! _**Kokyu Yume inc.** gitu lho! Bahkan lebih asli dari _Baby and Me _atau mainan bayi yang lain! Pokoknya _babypoid _itu seperti bayi sungguhan. Tapi tidak bertambah besar ^^

**Yak! Selamat menggunakan dan merawat **_**babypoid **_**Alaude anda ^^**

P.s: kerusakan seletah 10 hari setelah pembelian dianggap _invalid_.

**Gambar promosi untuk _babypoid_? Lihat link ini! (hilangkan _space) _: **http : / / www . zerochan . net / 792477

Jangan lupa untuk membawa pulang _babypoid _lainnya!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **RnR! sankyuu,minna!


End file.
